LOTM: Heroes United S5 P10/Transcript
(Spot is seen riding around on Murphy's back) Murphy: Woo hoo! Spot: Onward noble steed! Murphy: Alright Sir Spot! Spot: Hey, that's KING Spot to you! Murphy: Oh right! Yes King Spot! Spot: Okay! (The two continue riding around as the heroes watch) Rose: Awww. Erin: Nice to see them getting along. Ruby: Sure is Erin! Grey: They've definitely started to get a lot more better as being friends since that accident. Erin: Kinda reminds me of you and Rocky. Grey: Oh yeah. Rocky and me has a similar thing happen right? Rose: Yep. Erin: I can vouch for it. Grey: Ah I thought so. Still I never blamed Rocky. I love that dog. Rose: Me too. Erin: I'm glad we got him. And I'm glad I got you Murphy Rose. Rose: Same here. Erin: *Smiles* (Alex is seen sitting around) Jessica: Anything yet from Miles? Alex: Not yet. I think he's still trying to crack the chips. Jessica: Still? Alex: It's military tech Jess. Jessica: Still, you'd think he's break it by- ???: Got it guys! (Miles runs out) Miles: I got the location we needed! Alex: You did! Miles: Yep! All loaded into my mask! We can go whenever! Alex: All right! Let's get the guys together and go blow up a factory! Erin: Where is it? Miles: In a small town by New York! Not far! Alex: Then let's go! (The heroes all get up) Raynell: Ruby, I'll stay by myself and take care of Spot for you. Ruby: You will? Raynell: Sure! It doesn't bother me one bit! Ruby: Well alright then! Jessica: I'll stay too! Alex: You sure Jess? Erin: You don't wanna get in on this? Jessica: Nah. I like hanging out with my bestie and taking care of Spot! Raynell: Yay! Alex: Well then, let's go guys! Erin: Good luck Jess! Raynell! Jessica: Bye! (The heroes all leave before the scene cuts to Storm and Wesker at the Assembly Plant) Storm: Look at them. (The two are seen looking at the androids being built) Storm: These guys are nothing like the androids we got. So.....human. Albert: They're certainly impressive. These will prove valuable assets to our group. Storm: *Smirks* (A guard approaches the two) Guard: Sir. (The guard shows Storm a tablet showing surveillance footage of the heroes approaching the entrance) Albert:..... Storm:....I knew they wouldn't stay away after they compromised the prototypes. Albert? Albert: Yes? Storm: Stay here and deal with them. I will return to HQ. Albert: *Nods* (Storm runs off as the scene cuts to the heroes outside the factory) Alex: Alright, who wants to knock? Jordan: Let me bro! I wanna do an awesome hero entrance! Erin: Go for it little bro! Jordan: Yes! (Jordan goes up to the door as soldiers are seen inside ready to fight) Albert: Stand ready. Soldier #1: We will sir! Soldier #3: These kids won't know what hit- (The door flies off the hinges and hits a soldier, crushing him to death against the wall from the force) Soldiers: !! Albert:..... (Jordan and the others walk inside) Jordan: Never fear, The Defenders have arrived! Alex: Nice entrance bro! Jordan: Thanks! (The soldiers all aim at the heroes) Jordan: Oh. Umm.... Soldier #1: OPEN FIRE!!! (The Soldiers open fire as Jordan puts up a barrier) Jordan: OKAY THAT COULD HAVE GONE BETTER! Jack: Probably should've expected that! (The soldiers continue firing before Albert puts his hand up) Albert: Cease fire men. (The soldiers stop firing at the heroes) Jordan: Huh? Albert: Well. You've got some nerve coming here children. Jack: Oh its you again... Albert: Yes its me. Again. Blake H: I expected Storm. Erin: Same here. Albert: I'm afraid Storm has business else where. But I assure I'm more then capable you all entertained. Alex: That right? How do you plan to do that? Albert: You forgot who you are messing with. And that you are in the middle of our factory. Soldier #2: Yeah, so back off. Soldier #4: You wouldn't want this to get bloody. Alex:..... Jack: You think you guys scare us? Soldiers:..... Kyle: You're not gonna intimidate us! Jack: We've fought worse and seen worse than you! Ruby: Yeah! Albert: Hmph. (Wesker jumps down in front of the heroes) Albert: You've been mislead then. Alex:....Erin, Ruby, Jack. Deal with him. Jack: Right. Alex: We'll find the assembly lines and destroy them. Erin: Got it. Ruby: Will do! Albert: You send them to their deaths Lorthare. Alex: I doubt that. They can fend for themselves. Albert: *To the soldiers* Activate the androids. Fed #1: Yes sir. *Presses button* (The Androids that have been completed then activate and open their glowing eyes) Androids: Ready for battle! Jack: !! (The Androids jump down and look at the heroes) Albert: You were saying? Alex:... Okay this just got a bit harder then I thought. Albert: I'd say this makes our numbers pretty even. (The Androids all glare) Albert: These Androids are far more superior than the ones you destroyed at that restaurant. They've been perfected. (The Androids all slam their fists together) Android #1: That means your lives end here and now. Android #2: *Nods* Alex: Shit.... Emily: Now what? Alex: Change of plans. Erin, you guys take Yang and Tom with you to deal with the Androids and Albert. We'll head for the assembly line. Erin: Alright. Tom: We'll do it! Yang: Let's put these metal freaks down! Albert: Destroy these kids for me. Android #1: Yes sir. (Albert smirks and runs off as the Androids enter battle mode) Android #3: Battle mode engaged. Erin: Let's do it guys! (The groups engage) Alex: Come on guys! (Albert watches them) Albert: Hmph. You won't get far. (Alex and the others run off to find the assembly line's power system as Albert follows nearby. The others are seen fighting the Androids) Tom: Eat lightning rust bucket! (Tom zaps several androids, electrocuting them) Erin: My turn! (Erin starts to engage androids, attacking them with punches, kicks, and ice blasts. Yang is seen working together with Ruby as they fight androids) Ruby: Yang! On your left! Yang: I see it! (Yang punches the Android in the face, causing one of its eyes to pop out) Yang: Ah! (The Android pushes the eye back into place) Android: *Smirks* My turn. (The Android grabs Yang by the throat with amazing strength) Android: It'll be quick. Yang: *Choking* GET! OFF!! (Yang shoots the Android in the face, knocking him back) Android: ACH! Yang: *Rubs her neck* Stupid machine! Android: *Growls* (The Android's hand transforms into a small plasma blade) Android: I'll tear your spine out! Yang: Come try it! Android: Alright I will! Let's see what those guts of yours look like! (Yang charges at the bladed android. Jack is seen crushing an Android's head with his metal arm) Jack: Heh! Too easy! (An Android then grabs Jack by the neck from behind) Jack: Ack! Android: Stop resisting! Jack: Let go you piece of shit! (The two struggle for a bit) Android: I said stop resisting! (The Android then begins to squeeze Jack's neck harder as he falls to his knees) Jack: Gnn....Shit.... (Jack is about to pass out before Erin freezes the Android, shattering it to pieces) Jack: *Gasps for air* Holy crap...! Erin: Jack are you okay?! Jack: *Panting* That... That was close... T-Thanks Erin.. Erin: *Helps him up* Its okay I got you. Android: And we got you! (Two more Androids grab Jack and Erin) Erin: AH!! Jack: Aw come on! Android #1: We gotcha! Android #2: Time to end you! Erin: Gnn! Jack: Erin, do something! Erin: Get! Off! *Stomps on th ground* (Erin's stomp creates on the floor ice) Android #1: *Slipping* W-Whoa whoa! Android #2: T-The hell?? (The two Androids slip and drop the two onto the ground) Jack: Ow! Erin: I did it! Jack: Yeah... (The two stand back up as they look at the Androids) Android #1: Shit.... Android #2:.... Jack: Erin, would you like to do the honors sweetie? Androids: !! Erin: It would be my pleasure Jack. Android #1: No wait! (Erin fires ice blast freezing them both) Androids:..... Erin: Jack. Jack: Right. (Jack goes and kicks the two, shattering them both to shards) Jack: Alright! Got them! Erin: Nice job Jack! Jack: Hey, you helped too sweetie. Erin: Oh you. (Jack smiles) Tom: Guys, less flirting more destroying! Jack: O-Oh right! Erin: Coming! (Meanwhile with the others...) Alex: Should be getting close. Kyle: We do know how we're gonna blow it right? Alex: Miles. Miles: There should be a generator powering the entire system. If we destroy it, we can shut down the entire assembly line. Kyle: Got it. Alex: Then let's- (A few gunshots then miss the heroes who all take cover. Wesker is seen aiming at them with a pistol nearby) Albert: You're really trying to destroy private property heroes? Scott: Shit.... Albert: It's like you have no respect for anything. Blake H: Guys! Go on ahead! I'll take care of him! Alex: You sure? Blake H: Positive! Go! (The other heroes go as Blake stays behind with Wesker) Albert: Ah, Alkorin's son returns. Blake H: That bastard might be my dad, but I am nothing like him. Albert: Are you sure about that? Blake H: Yeah. I am. I am a hero. Albert: Well "hero". Tell me, do you think destroying this factory will change anything? Blake H: Maybe, maybe not. But either way, it's definitely gonna weaken your operations. Albert: All it will do is just be a bump in the road. You can't hope to win this. Blake H: Just shut up and fight already! Albert: Hmph. *Cracks knuckles* 7 minutes. Blake H: That's all I'll need. (Blake's hands glow with light as he prepares to fight) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts